


"I'm Pregnant... And your the Father..."

by Whoufflefan97



Category: doctorwho, whouffle - Fandom
Genre: Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswald - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Into the Dalek, Pregnancy, Romance, Series 7, Series 9, Series Re- Write, The TARDIS - Freeform, Time Lords, dark water, death in heaven, last christmas, relationships, series 8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoufflefan97/pseuds/Whoufflefan97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whouffle story. </p>
<p>This is a Whouffle book and I am an avid shipper of Eleventh Doctor and Clara, so just to confuse everyone... </p>
<p>   This fic is the events of Danny's death, Dark Water and Death in Heaven but with the twist of the Eleventh Doctor! </p>
<p>I think it's worked quite well, with Clara grieving and pregnant and wanting the Doctor at the same time... Which kind of actually happens, so let me know how you like it. </p>
<p>It's based around these events but the twist of the Eleventh Doctor opposed to Twelve was fun to write and changed story lines a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mature themes, including Death, Sex, Graphic Injures and drugs! (You have been warned) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don't own the Characters or anything just so that's cleared up! But was still fun to write /)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm Pregnant... And your the Father..."

Chapter 1 - "Danny's Dead..."

Clara's PoV

The car came out of nowhere.

One minute he was talking to me, and the next the end of the phone has gone silent.

It was all my fault. I lied to him. Oh god all the lies cannot be good for one person!

Which is the exact reason 1 week after his death that I am huddled in my be barely able to function, surrounded by cards, flowers and tissues.

I barely left the bedroom.

I knew my Dad was worried. He came round everyday with some food and water, which I would barely touch. I couldn't take the guilt and the gaping hole in my chest threatening to explode.

Nothing was ever going to be able to fill that hole.

I knew I was talk of the town. The English teacher whose boyfriend had died - and doesn't turn up to work. Mr Armatiage gave me some leave knowing I had gotten rather close to Danny and said I could take some time to grieve.

But I was more than grieving.

I stumbled out of the bed to answer the door. I couldn't even remember the last time I washed - so whoever it was - was in for a shock.

I looked through the peep hole and could see someone standing there with yet another bunch of flowers.

Whilst the thoughts nice - I don't deserve them.

'Clara. I know your in there. You haven't been to work since - please just let me in' I heard him say and turns out it was Adrien.

I swung open the wooden door and stared out. I was aware he was there, but it's like my heart isn't in it.

He stepped in and put the flowers on the coffee table taking a look around. 'Would he want you to be living like this?' He asked and I knew he was probably right.

I was an OCD control freak - but somehow... I was t cleaning anything at the moment.

I shrugged my shoulders and put the kettle on.

'The flowers are from the staff. Everyone really loved Danny' he said and I stiffened.

'I loved Danny' I whispered.

'I know' he said back taking the spoon and mug from my hand, pushing me back towards the chair carefully and made the tea instead.

'I just thought I'd check on you' he said and it was really sweet of him. The three of us had been so close working at Coal Hill. We were pretty good friends.

'Well you've checked on me. I'm fine' refusing at all to allow any tears to spill. I haven't cried once yet.

I have to suppress the emotion because as soon as I cry for his death - I don't think I'd be able to stop because the guilt of everything is eating me alive.

'Theres going to be a memorial at the Coal Hill on Friday. It's more for the kids - but all the staff will be there too. You don't have to do anything - but I think you should come' he said and handed me the mug.

I placed it on the table thinking about it, nodding.

Of course I would go.

'Yeah. That'd be nice' I said with a pretend smile. It will be the first time I'll leave the house in two weeks, but I've got to go out sometime or other. And back to the school sometime or other. Even if it does bring back memories of him.

'Good. And we've done a collection, even some of the student put in, we're going to create a memorial stone for him that will go by a tree in the picnic area... By your bench?'

I smiled on the inside at the thought of our bench. The bench where we spent several lunch times together, chatting and kissing before having to go back to teaching.

We even snuck out to that bench together instead of going to meetings.

'When's the funeral Clara?' He asked and I directed my eyes towards the fridge where there was a haunting date that I was trying to forget.

"October 20th. That's two weeks today?' He mumbled.

'A post mortem had to be done. They needed to make sure that it was just natural causes of the impact of the--' I cut myself of unable to even say it.

'I know. It's okay' he said and I stood up.

'You can stay if you like but I'm going back to bed' I muttered and he nodded.

'I'll go. Get some rest and I'll come and get you Friday at 10am?' He asked.

I nodded sheepishly, wondering if if even make it Friday.

5 days seemed like a long way away.


End file.
